In many current interaction scenarios (for example banking), users have to enter their unique personal identification number (PIN) through a keyboard/virtual keyboard. The security of such systems is at risk since a fraudster peeping from behind will be able to track the PIN while it is entered via the keyboard. In this busy world, people may not be always vigilant enough to check if someone else is tracking them.
Many solutions have been proposed to overcome the above problem. One of the solution is to hide the keyboard based entries so that they are not visible to unauthorized third parties. However, the keyboard based strokes are visible and can be tracked and reused by an unauthorized third party. It becomes difficult to hide or camouflage PIN entry in real life use scenarios.
The other solution can be to enter the PIN without keyboard. There exists voice based authentication systems. User is required to read out a text and a system recognizes the person based on users sound characteristics which are already registered in the system. However, the sound patterns of a person can be mimicked by experts who can be utilized in an unauthorized manner.
Further, there are other biometric identification techniques such as finger prints and iris signature of the user. However, they require complex and costly hardware.
Therefore, in view of the above problems, there exists a need for systems and methods that can allow the user to enter his PIN without using a keyboard/voice based authentication and NOT allowing any third party to gain access to PIN information of the user for unauthorized access.